I'm Sorry I Failed You
by SwanQueen2603
Summary: [OS] Un bureau. Un juge. Des avocats. Un mariage qui s'apprête à prendre fin.


I'm Sorry, I Failed You.

* * *

Le bureau était grand, spacieux. On voyait que tout avait sa place, tout était arrangé au millimètre près. Les murs étaient recouverts de bibliothèques dans lesquelles on pouvait observer des ouvrages de grands philosophes, de grands juristes… Des ouvrages, mais aussi, et surtout, beaucoup de dossiers et chemises avec écrit, sur la tranche, des noms de famille : Smith, Graham, McGuire, …

Au centre, un bureau en bois massif trônait comme un trône le ferait au bout d'une salle d'audience. Un homme y était assis. Il portait un costume trois pièces qui suintait l'argent et les faux-semblants. Ceci dit, l'homme, lui, ne reflétait pas cette même image. Il donnait l'image d'un homme fort et sûr de lui. Un homme en qui on avait confiance, car il savait arriver à ses fins sans se cacher derrière un masque de supériorité. Il faisait son travail et il le faisait bien.

Il relisait méticuleusement les papiers qui lui avait été confié tandis qu'une ambiance pesante s'imposait dans son bureau. Il ne disait rien, il se concentrait alors il ne ressentait pas tout cela, mais les autres personnes dans la pièce n'avait qu'une seule envie : sortir d'ici. Devant son bureau, quatre chaises étaient disposées. Trois étaient occupées.

D'un côté, une femme brune. Elle devait avoir la trentaine. Elle avait l'air dur, déterminé. Sa mâchoire carrée se resserrait par intermittences avant de se relâcher aussi tôt. De ses yeux noisette, elle observait l'homme sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Elle le sondait même, pouvait-on dire. Sa jambe, croisée au-dessus de l'autre, se balançait frénétiquement dans l'air. Impatiente, voilà ce qu'elle était. Elle voulait que tout cela se finisse au plus vite. À ses côtés, un homme, portant lui aussi un costume fringuant, lui lançait des petits regards par dessus ses lunettes. Il comprenait l'agacement de sa cliente.

De l'autre côté, un autre homme était assis. Il priait du regard la dernière personne de venir se rasseoir mais sa cliente l'ignorait volontiers. Non, elle ne voulait pas attendre assise, cela lui était trop difficile. Alors, elle s'était accoudée à la fenêtre derrière le bureau. Elle observait l'effervescence des rues avant Noël. Les gens couraient, les gens bousculaient, mais au moins, ils étaient heureux. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait en ce moment-là. Car tandis qu'ils riaient tous, elle était coincée là, dans ce grand bureau tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était d'attendre. Et rien d'autre. De sa main, elle essuya rageusement une larme qui venait de s'échapper de ses yeux couleur émeraude.

Doucement, elle tourna la tête et posa son regard sur l'autre femme. Cette femme qu'elle avait tant aimée, et qu'elle aimait toujours d'ailleurs. Comment tout avait pu se finir si mal ? Comment avaient-elles pu en arriver là ? Tout était de sa faute, se disait-elle. Ça ne pouvait être que de sa faute. Elle le savait, mais bon Dieu qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal. Elle se souvenait encore de la première fois qu'elles s'étaient embrassées, de la première fois qu'elles avaient fait l'amour, de leur première vraie dispute… Elle se souvenait de tout, et elle ne regrettait rien ! Enfin, rien sauf cette putain de nuit. Cette putain de nuit où elle commit l'irréparable. Elle l'avait trompé. Alors, oui, c'était au début de leur relation. Oui, elles s'étaient séparées après l'aveu puis la brune lui avait pardonné. Oui, à l'époque, elle était complètement larguée, brisée par toutes ses familles d'accueil, mais ce n'était pas une excuse. Elle s'en voulait encore, car même si l'autre femme l'avait pardonné, le souvenir était toujours là. Accompagné de la douleur et de toutes ces questions : _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fai_ _t_ _? Qu'est-ce que je n'ai PAS fait ? Qu'avait-elle de plus que moi ?_ À toutes ces questions, la blonde n'avait pas arrêté de répondre que cela n'avait rien avoir avec elle, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle se souviendrait à jamais du regard que la brune avait eu après qu'elle lui ait avoué sa tromperie. Même si l'autre femme lui répétait que ce divorce n'avait rien avoir avec cela, la blonde savait très bien que c'était faux. Elle le savait.

Soudainement, comme si le temps recommençait enfin à s'écouler, le juge releva la tête de son dossier :

\- Tout à l'air en règle pour moi, aucune des parties ne semble lésée. Bien, êtes-vous sur de vous ? Demanda-t-il en regardant la brune.

\- Oui, affirma-t-elle sans hésitation. Elle y pensait depuis des semaines.

De sa main droite, elle attrapa le stylo que lui tendait le juge et parapha chaque page. Elle se redressa ensuite vers sa future ex-femme et ne la voyant pas se retourner, elle prit la parole :

\- Emma, appela-t-elle simplement.

\- Regina, interpella soudainement la blonde en se retournant, je peux te parler un instant, en privé.

\- Je ne s-

\- Je ne veux pas te faire changer d'avis ou quoi que ce soit. J'ai dit que je ne tenterai rien et je n'ai qu'une parole, mais je veux juste te parler. S'il te plaît.

La brune sembla peser le pour et le contre. Dans un souffle dépité, elle se leva de sa chaise, s'excusa auprès du juge et fit signe à la blonde de la suivre. Emma s'exécuta sans se faire prier. Elles sortirent du bureau et n'allèrent pas plus loin que le bout du couloir.

Déjà plusieurs minutes venaient de s'écouler et la blonde n'avait toujours pas prononcé un seul mot, ce qui eut le don d'agacer la brune.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux, Swan ? Quelques instants passèrent encore avant qu'Emma ait le courage de répondre.

\- Je suis désolée, Regina. Je s-

\- Emma, on a déjà parlé de ça, coupa la brune.

\- Laisse-moi finir, bon Dieu ! La brune sembla se renfrogner, mais elle ne dit rien. Merci… Je suis désolée, tellement désolée… C'est de ma faute tout ça. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand j'en reparle, car tu dis que tout ça, c'est du passé, mais je sais très bien que tu y penses toujours.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Du fait que je t'ai trompé. Je sais que tu dis m'avoir pardonné, et je sais aussi que c'est vrai, mais pardonner ne veut pas dire oublier, Regina. Et je suis tellement, tellement désolée.

\- Tu crois réellement que c'est à cause de ça que je te quitte ?

\- C'est bien toi qui dis que ne plus en pouvoir de ce mariage, que tu souffres tous les jours…

\- Oui, m-

\- Oui, mais quoi, Regina ? L'amour s'évanouit au fil du temps. C'est un fait. Tu me l'as dit toi-même. Et je l'accepte, tout comme j'accepte ta décision. Mais tu ne peux pas m'enlever la certitude que si je ne t'avais pas trompé, on n'en serait pas là.

\- Excuse-moi, mais je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, car je ne voulais pas que tu t'en veuilles, mais je ne veux pas non plus que tu penses que c'est à cause de ça... Je t'ai menti, Emma, la brune ne lui laissa même pas le temps de commenter. Je ne demande pas le divorce, car je ne t'aime plus. Rien que de dire ces mots me donne envie de vomir. Je t'aime Emma, putain. Mais je n'en peux plus. Je n'en peux plus d'avoir, tous les jours, la gorge nouée de peur qu'on m'appelle pour me dire que tu ne rentreras pas à la maison. Ni ce soir, ni jamais. J'ai peur à chaque fois que je reçois un appel tard le soir. J'ai peur à chaque fois que l'on sonne chez moi alors que je n'attendais personne. J'appréhende cette putain de phrase : « Mme Mills, nous sommes aux regrets de vous annoncer que votre femme est décédée ce soir. ». J'ai peur à chaque fois que tu rentres à la maison et que tu ne trouves pas le sommeil. J'ai peur à chaque fois que tu rentres et que tu m'annonces la mort d'un de tes frères d'armes, car je ne peux m'empêcher de t'imaginer à sa place.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit plus tôt ? Se lamenta la blonde.

\- Mais parce que je n'en avais pas le droit, bon sang, Emma ! Je ne pouvais pas ! Quand tu t'es engagée, je savais dans quoi je m'engageais moi aussi. Mais tu étais tellement heureuse c'était ton rêve ! Je ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher. Et puis, tu es parti et je n'ai rien dit. Et encore, et encore, et encore… A chaque fois, je me rongeais les ongles mais qui étais-je pour te dire de ne pas partir ? Parce que j'étais heureuse pour toi, et parce que je comprenais que tu veuilles partir c'était - et c'est toujours - ton boulot ! Je n'avais pas le droit de te faire choisir. Je n'en avais pas le droit !

\- Mais bien sûr que si !

\- Non ! Je te connais, Emma. Tu ne m'en aurais jamais voulu de t'interdire de partir, **jamais** , mais tu t'en serais toujours voulu. Jamais tu ne m'en aurais tenu rigueur, car tu aurais compris ma détresse, mais tu aurais été malheureuse ! Tu t'en serais voulu, car tu aurais eu le sentiment d'« abandonner » ton équipe, que ce n'était pas juste que tu puisses rester à la maison et qu'eux, non. Je n'avais pas le droit de t'imposer ça, Emma.

Plus elle avait parlé, plus sa voix s'était envolée. Emma pleurait et cela ne fit qu'empirer lorsque Regina reprit la parole.

\- Je ne demande pas le divorce, car je ne t'aime plus. Je demande le divorce, car c'est le seul moyen que j'ai d'arrêter de m'inquiéter. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai de ne pas te faire choisir. Au moins, maintenant, tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter, car je sais très bien que, même si tu adorais ton métier, tu ne pouvais t'empêcher de t'en vouloir à chaque fois que tu me laissais. Je t'aime, Emma. Je t'aime, mais je ne peux plus vivre comme ça. Je ne peux plus vivre dans l'angoisse constante… Constante et pesante.

En voyant les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de sa future ex-femme, Regina ne put retenir les siennes.

\- Je suis désolée, Emma. Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais rien te dire. Voilà pourquoi je voulais que tu penses que mes sentiments s'étaient juste essoufflés. Je ne voulais pas te voir pleurer, je ne voulais pas que tu t'en veuilles. Je suis tellement désolée.

Emma s'appuya contre le mur avant de se baisser pour poser ses mains sur ses genoux. Elle ne tentait même pas de cacher ses pleurs et elle n'avait que faire de la secrétaire qui venait de passer une tête curieuse pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole :

\- Je suis tellement désolée, Regina.

\- Em-

\- Tellement désolée, tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point. Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur. J'ai échoué. Tout ce temps passé et j'ai échoué.

\- De quoi parles-tu, enfin ? Tu n'as rien échoué du tout !

\- Bien sûr que si, Regina. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte. Tu dis que tu demandes le divorce, car tu ne voulais pas me faire choisir entre l'armée et toi, et non pas, car tu ne m'aimes plus. Mais tu vois pas que c'est ça le problème ? Que c'est là où j'ai échoué ? Depuis que nous nous sommes remises ensemble, tu n'as jamais pris une seule décision pour toi et seulement pour toi. Je ne parle pas des petits trucs de merde de la vie quotidienne, mais des décisions importantes. Regarde même maintenant, tu veux divorcer pour moi ! Parce que tu ne veux pas me faire choisir, **moi** ! Pas car tu l'as décidé de toi-même ! Toutes ces années, j'ai tenté de te faire comprendre que tu avais le droit de me dire ce que tu voulais réellement, mais tu ne l'as jamais fait. Même pour notre mariage, je suis certaine que tu as dit oui pour la mauvaise raison. Bien sûr que tu voulais te marier avec moi, reprit-elle rapidement en voyant l'autre femme s'offusquer, je le sais et je ne remets pas cela en question. Mais tu voulais aussi que je sois heureuse ! Alors, oui, c'est aussi le but d'une relation, de rendre l'autre heureux, mais là, c'était bien plus que ça. C'était bien plus que ça, souffla Emma. Je savais que tu angoissais à chaque fois que je partais, mais tu n'en parlais jamais, ou alors, à chaque fois que je le mettais sur le tapis, tu disais que tout allait bien et que tu étais heureuse. J'ai même tenté de ne pas partir une fois et tu m'y as forcé ! Tu m'as crié dessus jusqu'à ce que je cours rattraper le convoi que j'avais fait exprès de louper. Jamais tu n'as pris une seule décision purement et simplement pour toi, car tu en avais envie. Jamais tu n'as fait un seul choix complètement égoïste. **Jamais**. Et c'est là que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. _I failed you_ , Regina.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, Emma.

\- Alors, vas-y. Prouve-moi le contraire. Dis-moi une seule décision que tu as prise égoïstement, en toute connaissance de cause et sans te soucier de ce que moi ou les autres voulaient. Vas-y. Je t'en prie, éclaire-moi !

Regina, prise de court, se mit alors à réfléchir sérieusement. Elle fouilla et fouilla dans sa mémoire, mais rien ne lui vint. Rien. Bon Dieu, ce n'était pas possible ! Il lui était forcément arrivé d'être égoïste, tout le monde l'est un peu. Elle ne pouvait pas échapper à ce modèle, bon sang ! Et pourtant…

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, reprit Emma en riant jaune. Je suis tellement désolée. Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que tu m'as pardonné, que tu me fais confiance, mais la vérité, elle est là. Ça t'a **marqué** à vie. **Je** t'ai marqué à vie. Je ne pourrais jamais retourner dans le temps pour effacer cela et ça me tue, Regina. Tout était de ma faute, mais parce que tu m'aimais, tu t'en es voulu. Tu te sentais responsable alors que j'étais la seule et unique fautive. Et je suis tellement désolée, putain… Alors, je vais te dire ça maintenant et je te le dirai tous les jours s'il le faut : ce n'était pas de ta faute et ça ne l'a jamais été. Je n'étais qu'une gamine idiote, incapable de respecter les autres puisqu'incapable de me respecter moi-même. Au moment même où je l'ai embrassé, je savais que je faisais la pire connerie de toute ma vie. Car je savais que tu étais là, que tu m'attendais patiemment à la maison. Je savais que la femme qui m'aimait ne se doutait de rien et que j'allais la briser. Et ça n'a pas raté. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux. Si tu savais, putain… Parce que tu me suffisais, Regina. Et bien plus que ça. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Elle n'avait absolument rien de plus que toi. Rien. Et pourtant, j'ai foiré. Royalement. Rien de tout cela n'était de ta faute. C'est moi qui n'ai pas été à la hauteur, 'Gina et je ne m'en excuserai jamais assez...

Emma ne pouvait plus tenir debout alors elle s'assit par terre et rapprocha ses genoux de son torse. Regina pleurait, son regard était posé sur la fenêtre, mais elle ne voyait rien. Elle était trop obnubilée par ce que venait de lui dire la blonde. Elle n'y avait jamais pensé. Pas comme ça du moins… Mais Emma avait raison.

Alors qu'elles étaient toutes les deux plongées dans leurs pensées, l'avocat de Regina vint à leur rencontre :

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ici ? Regina essuya rapidement ses larmes et se tourna vers l'homme.

\- Oui, tout va bien. On arrive.

\- Très bien.

L'avocat retourna dans le bureau tandis qu'Emma se releva. Elle s'avança vers l'autre bout du couloir mais ce ne fut pas sans une main qui la retint en attrapant son bras. Sans se retourner pour autant, elle s'arrêta et attendit.

\- Tu as raison. Tu as raison sur toute la ligne, Emma. Alors, pour une fois, je vais dire ce que je pense réellement. Ce que je veux réellement. Pour une fois, je vais penser à moi et pas à ce que l'on attend de moi, ou du moins à ce que je crois que l'on attend de moi...

Quelques instants passèrent avant qu'elle ne reprenne :

Je ne veux pas divorcer, Emma.


End file.
